Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 3)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Summary Being nervous about Daniel, the General and his troop finished the track and arrived at Cobble Barracks. Part 3: A new friend and Adventure ahead After the soldiers entered the barracks, the General pushed Danny aside, intending to talk to him. "General.... wait, I don`t like calling you ONLY General anymore. What`s your name?" The General answered: "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. My name is General Sherman, leader of this troops and seeker of mythology." Danny replied: "Mythology? What does this have to do with me?" Sherman answered: "I know you are curious and distrusty, but you are safe as long as you stay here. I will tell you when you meet the others." "The other three people at my age, right?" "How do you know?"; Sherman was stunned. "I know you searched for people at my age. But you only accepted specific ones. Since I was most likely the last one, the others must be here too!" "We will tell you later. Now we will give you a room!" Sherman said and walked into the barracks, Danny coming along and watching the people. Some seem scared, others surprised and somehow, Danny thought he states a menace. But suddenly, as he watched the walls of the barracks, a theory came in his head: "These are the barracks where Steve of Minecraftia was trained in." General Sherman replied: "You seem to be a pretty smart guy, Danny. But you are right, these are the Barracks. Steve of Minecraftia, a famous and loved hero, trained here, along with three other people." "Didn`t he end up in jail?" "Whatever. Let`s just get to your room!" Later, as General Sherman told Danny how to get to his room, Danny went to the stables, packed his stuff from his horse and entered the room. A voice said "Hello" Danny saw he was not alone. Another boy, with storm grey hair, sat on a table. He was dressed like a marksman. His eyes looked kinda weird, with the iris changing from blue to white to grey. "I am Will" he said. Danny gave his hand and said: "My name`s Danny". They shook hands and Danny was a little bit scared, since handling other people wasn`t quite his strong point. But Will seemed like a cool guy, and Danny asked: "Are you one of the three others the General looks for?" Will replied: "I am, like you. But I arrived earlier than you, as you see. Sherman didn`t want to reveal anything to us as long as they haven't found all four. When the last one arrived, he will tell us." "So, are they still in search?" Will grinned: "Nope, they found everyone, you, me and the two girls. We meet tomorrow in the yard. A good first impression helps big time." Danny grinned. This guy was totally open toward the world, the complete opposite of him, but still, they could get along. "So, until we meet these girls tomorrow, what should we do. Eat something?" Danny asked. Will`s answer was: "Sure, since we don`t have anything to do right now, we can go and eat something. If you don`t have problems, I will also show you around." "Cool" Danny said. They ran out and Danny thought "I am not alone. Whatever we are, we must be important. I don`t know what either Will or I are, but General Sherman wants our help. I will find out tomorrow what all this is about." Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions